my high dream come true
by adewandri
Summary: EXO FANFICTION! RnR please itu aku seorang bocah pemimpi yang berharap mimpinya menjadi nyata... dan itu terjadi...


**MY HIGH DREAM COME TRUE**

_**Ini ff atau cerita khayalan aku ya? Hahaha aku gak tau ini pertama kali aku buat ginian selamat menikmati...**_

_**Author : na... adewandri (sung dong won)**_

_**Main cast :**_

_** Ade wandri aditama(sung dong won)  
Ade wahyuni  
Xiu luhan exo-m**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Seperti biasanya tiada yang istimewa pagi ini dengan perasaan ini aku tau tidak akan ada pelajaran yang masuk ketika aku sampai di sekolah nanti ..

"hari yang melelahkan bukan ku lihat wajahmu begitu suram.." suara seorang yeoja berkerudung yaang namanya sama denganku itu bertanya...

"ne" jawabku singkat

"ada apa?.. apa kau sakit... apa kau tidak tau sekarang ulangan... atau kau tidak belajar semalam.."

"aniya gwenchanna.. aku Cuma sedikit lelah karena semalaman belajar.." jawabku

"arasseo duduklah ... kau seperti anak baru yang pertama masuk sekolah.. seharusnya kau bersemangat.. kita sudah di tingkat ke tiga,jadi kita harus sungguh-sungguh.." yeoja ini mulai berceramah di depanku

Tak ku hiraukan yang ia katakan aku segera duduk bagaikan orang yang tak punya semangat untuk hidup...

"ulangan dibatalkan... ibu lupa membuat soalnya" kata songsaengnim pabbo di depan itu

"aishhhh jinjja? Pabboyaaaaaa ... songsaengnim baka..." celetukku di dalam hati. semua wajah temanku juga terlihat sama sepertiku seperti mencaci songsaengnim pabbo ini di dalam hati...

"mengapa kau melihat laptop mu seperti itu ?" yeoja itu datang lagi .. siapa lagi noona yuni yaitu teman curhatku selama ini.. tapi ia juga cukup menjengkelkan bagiku

"aishhhhh aku iri sama teman-temanku di me2day ini... mereka sangat sibuk membicarakan kedatangan SM town ke singapore.. noona" kataku jengkel.. padahal saat kedatangan SM ke jakarta kemarin aku baik-baik saja melihat teman-teman yang membicarakan bahwa mereka akan menontonnya.. apa mungkin karena sekarang ini mereka dengan ku hanya dipisahkan oleh lautan kecil ..

"ahhh arasseo baekhyun oppa .. aku juga merasakannya ketika melihatnya aku juga iri tapi aku dapat memendam rasa iri itu.. walaupun rasanya aku ingin berenang untuk bisa melihat mereka disana"

"ya... sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku baekhyun oppa lagi .. aku ini dongsaengmu kau lebih tua dari ku .." dia sungguh membuat ku bad mood..

"ahhaha ne..ne...ne jangan marah... aku hanya ingin menghiburmu.."

"lupakan '-_-' " kini aku sungguh jengkel dengannya...

**ooo **

"hah tak ku sangka kita sudah lulus ya dongsaeng ..."

" ne ... aku merasa aku sudah terbebas dari neraka .. sekolah terkutuk itu untung saja aku tidak jadi membakarnya.. noona" sahutku dengan nada gembira

" hahahaha sekarang lupakan itu.. sebentar lagi kita akan ke korea, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangmu?" noona ini bertanya padaku

"ne ... aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum berangkat ... tapi tak ku sangka uang kas kita selama ini dapat membawa kita perpisahan ke korea .."

"hahahah iya... Walaupun hanya seminggu tapi aku yakin ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang luar biasa.."

"ayo semuanya! Kita akan berangkat..."

" yobosseyo korea uri coming..."

**ooo **

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh kami tiba di korea. kota yang sudah lama aku idam-idamkan untuk pergi kesana .. kulihat semua wajah–wajah aneh itu.. mereka semua seperti orang yang baru bangkit dari kubur ..padahal mereka baru tertidur berapa jam tetapi mukanya sangat kusut.. hanya aku yang tidak tidur saat diperjalanan... aku sangat menikmati perjalanan ini..

"ayo semuanya... kajja kita mencari hotel untuk kita tinggal.." songsaengnim pabbo ini mengarahkan kami agar kami segera mengikutinya ..

"ne..." jawab kami ... karena di korea... sekarang kami harus berusaha memakai bahasa korea ... apalagi aku .. aku sangat berusaha ...sampai-sampai aku dan yuni noona membawa kamus korea agar bisa menterjemahkan bahasa agar kami tidak kebingungan saat berkomunikasi dengan orang..

"kamar ini luar biasa!" aku terkagum-kagum dengan hotel di korea ini... ini seperti rumah-rumah di jepang... *bukannyarumahdijepangsamadik oreasamaya?lupakan* dengan cat berwarna coklat dan ukuran kamar yang cukup luas untuk kami bertiga ilham,aku dan ferril.. ya kami bertiga sekamar

"ade-ah ..." tampak wajah seorang yeoja memanggil ku .. siapa lagi kalau bukan yuni noona

"mwo? Waeyo? Aku heran...

"ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar..." ajaknya ..."kalian berdua juga mau ikutkan ...?" ia juga mengajak ilham dan ferril

"ahhh aku lelah ..." sahut ilham "aku juga lelah ..." ferril juga mengatakan hal yang sama..

"ahhh gwenchanna.. kajja ade-ah kita pergi..."

"ne..."

"mungkin dengan kita berjalan-jalan kita bisa bertemu exo oppa? ^_^ " noona stress ini mulai berkhayal lagi..

"itu tidak mungkin terjadi ... " aku tidak percaya padanya...

"mungkin saja..."

"ah arasseo.. -_-"

Terdengar suara orang berlari dari arah belakang kami... tapi kami tak memperdulikan itu... karena korea sangat banyak orang jadi itu adalah hal yang biasa..  
aku merasa suara orang berlari itu semakin dekat dengan kami..

Brukk...

Aku terjatuh .. ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang ... kemudian aku ihat wajah orang itu..

" L-Luhan oppa?"

" L-Luhan hyung?"

Kami berdua sangat terkejut .. dia adalah luhan member dari exo-m termasuk hyung yang aku sukai...bgitu pula dengan noona di sebelahku ia juga menyukainya ..mencintai malahan.. sekarang kami diam mematung kami tak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan ...

"mianhae..mi-mianhaeyo...j-jongmal mianhaeyo" luhan cemas

" ah-gwenchanna hyung.." aku beranjak berdiri

" ya... ade-ah kaki-mu kakimu berdarah..." noona disebelahku menunjuk ke arah lututku...

"a-ah gwenchanna namanya juga lelaki luka sedikit gak apa-apa kok.." sahutku..

"ya... darah nya banyak sekali... ayo ku bawa ke dorm ku untuk diobati.." luhan pun buka mulut kembali.. lalu membantuku berdiri ..

**ooo **

"ya... luhannie siapa yang kau bawa ini?"

" wah anak siapa ini?"

"dia terlihat cute.."

"dimana kau menemukannya..?"

"apa kau mencurinya?"

"siapa nama bocah manis ini?"

"kenapa kakinya berdarah?"

"apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Terdengar suara member EXO memprtanyakan siapa aku? ...

"ya... tanya satu-satu..." luhan cukup emosi menjawabnya "aku menabraknya di jalan tadi sehingga dia jatuh dan berdarah seperti ini..." dengan nada cukup menyesal karena mendengar suara lirihanku..

"ah- baiklah... Bawa dia masuk biar aku obati.." D.O menyarankan kepada luhan..

"ne..." luhan beranjak membawaku masuk ke ruang tamu...

"ah- s-sakit.. hyung " aku menjerit karena lukaku di sentuh oleh D.O hyung..

" ah ... mianhaeyo.." tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.. "oke selesai... "

"baiklah.. hyung aku mau pulang dulu... teman-temanku pasti sudah khawatir..ya kan yuni?"

" ne.." sahut noona disebelahku ini

"arasseo... besok kau main kemari lagi ya..." luhan menyarankan ku

" ne... anyeong hyung.."

"anyeong ade-ah.." sahut member EXO bersamaan..

Baru baranjak beberapa langkah dari depan pintu dorm EXO hujan turun dengan sangat deras..

"yahhh..."

"sepertinya kalian harus menuggu sampai hujan reda disini..." baekhyun hyung menyarankan

"arasseo..." sahutku dan yuni bersamaan tapi dengan nada yang berbeda

Yuni nada bersemangat...

Aku nada datar...

"kajja..." "ne..."...

"sepertinya hujannya akan berhenti besok jadi kalian berdua menginap di sini duu ya..." suho hyung datang sambil memberiku segelas susu.. noona itu juga pastinya *kaloenggakdiabisangambekteru slarikeluardormsambilmenangi sdibawhhujan...*

"ne.." jawabku..

"kalau begitu ade-ah kau tidur dikamarku dengan sehunnie ya... ^_^ " luhan datang dan segera mengajakku ke kamarnya.. diikuti oleh sehun hyung dibeakangnya

"aku bagaimana?" noona itu kebingungan dia akan di mana?

"hahaha kau memakai kamarku saja.. ne? Aku akan tidur di tempat kai.." D.O menunjukkan jalan ke kamarnya...

"ne..." jawab yuni...

"wahhhh... kamar ini sangat besar untuk ukuran kalian berdua hyung.." aku memberi commentar..

"ahhaha ... biasa saja ade-ah " sahut sehun hyung...

"baiklah... mari kita tidur.." uhan mengajakku..

"t-tapi aku tidur dimana? Kasurnya hanya satu.." aku menunjuk ke arah kasur yang berukuran cukup besar itu...

"kita tidur bersama di sana... "luhan menjawab

"makanya uurannya besar bisa muat untu 3 orang.." sehun juga memberi comment...

"ohhh..." aku mengerti

"arasseo kajja..." luhan menarik tanganku..

**ooo **

"ya.. sampai jumpa hyung nanti aku akan kemari lagi..." aku melambaikan tangan ke arah mereaka..

"ne... " mereka membalas lambaianku

Akupun beranjak pergi meninggalkan dorm EXO dengan yuni...

"kalian dari mana saja? Semalaman tidak pulang ... kami semua cemas mencari kalian tau.." guru pabbo ini memarahi kami dengan nada sok CARE...

"ahhh kami ..." aku tidak mau membocorkan rahasia kami telah menginap di dorm EXO semalaman..

"kami dari rumah temanku ma'am.." yuni buka mulut walaupun ia berbohong itu sangat melegakanku...

"ah... mulai besok mau pergi kemana-mana bilang dulu padaku ..."

"ne..." kami tidak peduli...

**ooo **

Hari demi hari aku mulai mengenal EXO lebih dekat ...apalagi dengan luhan hyung dan sehun hyung aku sangat menyayangi mereka begitu pula dengan mereka... mereka juga sangat menyayangiku ...  
tak kusangka hari berganti dengan sangat cepat... hari ini aku akan kembali... ke INA... aku belum memberi tahu hyunng-hyung ku kalau aku akan berangakat...  
aku menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung sebentar ke dorm mereka..

"jangan lama-lama ya..." teriak yuni dari depan hotel..

"ne..."sahutku

"hyunggggggggg..." aku mengetok pintu sambil berteriak di depan dorm mereka...

"ya... ada apa kau pagi-pagi kesini chagi?" sehun hyung membuka kan pintu ..

"hari ini aku akan berangkat pulang kembali ke INA hyun..."

"mengapa kau memberi tahu sangat mendadak.. yang lain masih tertidur puas.. aku tidak berani membangunkannya..."

"gwenchanna hyung... sampaikan saja salamku pada mereka yaa..." aku memeluk sehun hyung

"arasseo... jaga dirimu baik-baik yaaa... jangan lupa menelepon kembali.." sehun mengingatkanku

"ne... anyeong hyung..." aku melambaikan tangan..

"anyeong... ade-ah.." sehun hyung membalas lambaianku

Aku segera berlari menuju hotel kembali tetapi tidak kudapatkan seorangpun temanku disana.. aku mulai panik tak tentu arah sambi berteriak..

"teman-temannnnnnnnnn...!"

Tak ada jawaban.. aku segera berlari menuju kebawah... aku bertanya pada seorang satpam..

"ohhh... Rombongan itu sudah pergi dari tadi.."

Aku tak kuat menahan tangis aku berlari tak tentu arah aku meneteskan air mata..

"aku ditinggal..."

segera aku kembali ke dorm EXO.. kemudian aku mengetok pintu dorm nya...

"ya.. ade-ah kau tak jadi berangkat?" sehun hyung bertanya "mengapa kau menangis...?" ia cemas

"aku ditinggal hyung ... ottokkaeyo? Huaaaaaaaaaa..." aku berlari memeluknya...

_**Chapter 1 end...**_

_**Tunggu chapter 2 ya... **_

_**Anyeong ^*^V**_

_**RnR...**_


End file.
